


Your eyes are like Starlight now

by arielgryffinpuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, M/M, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: The headlines read: ‘Woman suing for getting trampled in Black Friday sales rush.’‘Stress levels rise, family tensions sizzle, and money dwindles – is it all worth it at Christmas?’“This…is never what Christmas was supposed to be about.”“Well, welcome to the 21st century,” Tony said drily.Christmas mini fic exploring Tony & Steve at Christmas.





	Your eyes are like Starlight now

**Author's Note:**

> Might be doing some more Christmas mini fics! It's fun.  
> Drop a comment if you like :)
> 
> Merry, merry Christmas.

The headlines read: _‘Woman suing for getting trampled in Black Friday sales rush.’_  

_‘Stress levels rise, family tensions sizzle, and money dwindles – is it all worth it at Christmas?’_

“This... is never what Christmas was supposed to be about.”

“Well, welcome to the 21st century,” Tony said dryly.

“It’s supposed to be about being with your _family_ , and friends, and enjoying the festivities, going to church, and maybe some pieces of fruit in your handmade stocking.”

Tony looked at him.

“Many still do that. You can too, you know,” Natasha told him kindly, “You shouldn’t have to feel pressured by what everyone else is doing.”

“Thank you,” Steve said to her earnestly at the breakfast table. “I think I will.”

\--

“You know, I remember one time on Christmas back in the 30s, I think it was…’32, we all went to the media shop in town to gather round and listen to the King give a Christmas message,” Steve smiled.

“Which king?” Natasha asked.

“George V, of England. It was so exciting. I don’t know why. I guess it never really happened before.”

Tony looked at him and went to get something from the cupboard. He brought it out and went to sit next to Steve, who looked at him, eyebrows puckering in curiosity. He looked cute. Especially in his red Christmas jumper that Tony had bought them all. Non-refundable.

“What’s this?” Steve asks.

“Popcorn and string,” Tony said, with mischief in his eye. “To put around the tree.”  
Steve’s eyes lit up. That’s what they used to do, back home, every year with his Ma, or with Bucky and his family.

“I don’t know how that’s gonna fit around the tree,” Steve looks over to the gigantic Christmas tree in the high ceilinged room of the tower.

“Well, we can try, if you want. But there’s a little tree in the kitchen that might be more suitable.”

Steve smiles as if he can’t stop smiling. “That sounds great.”

Tony leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Natasha left, muttering something about being ‘too sappy for Christmas’ but she was smiling secretly.

“You haven’t done too much this Christmas, right? Because you know I don’t care about getting ‘the best present ever’ as everyone seems to think is most important. The only thing I need is for us to be together.”

“I know,” Tony smiled,” I – well, of course, I did some presents-”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“A small amount.”

“Sure. And are you coming with me to Church on Christmas day?”

 Tony’s face fell a little, “Look, Steve. I’m not sure that’s the best idea, I mean, I could disguise a little I guess, but I’m just- I feel like I wouldn’t belong.”

“Tony, you know you’re welcome there. That’s the whole point. Everyone’s welcome. How about, we just go for the one service?”

“I thought you wanted to do the whole she-bang?”

“I already went to the Christingle on my own. Figured you probably wouldn’t wanna come.”

“Aw, Steve,” Tony sighed, “I – I’m not sure…”

“Pick me up, then.”

“What?”  
“I can see you don’t want to come to Church, I – I shouldn’t have pushed. You’ve done enough already. Just pick me up from the Church service and we can drive past that beauty spot as a detour on the way back to the tower. Then, it’ll be time for Christmas dinner with our family.”

Tony nodded and warmed internally. He liked their family.

“Are you sure?” Tony said.

“Tony. All I want for Christmas is you.”  
Tony narrowed his eyes.

Steve started laughing.

“It’s from the Christmas song, do you know it?”

“Y-yes I do know it.” Only one of the most popular Christmas songs. Ever.

“I don’t care about the presents…” Steve begun to sing. His singing wasn’t too bad.

“Oh, please don’t-”

“-underneath the Chri-i-istmas treee…”

“Natasha! This old man is embarrassing me!”

“I think you’ll find it’s called serenading.”

“Hmm,” Tony’s eyes narrowed, “Anyway, I need to go, last minute Christmas errands and all that. Sorry, babe. You know I would _love_ to be serenaded by you…”

Tony stood up, and Steve grabbed his hand, and stood up to pull him close.

“But, you know, baby, it’s cold outside…”

Tony gasped, before he caught on with it.

“Oh, I really can’t stay…” Tony slid into Steve’s arms, “But baby, it’s cold.”

Steve whispered in his ear, “Oh baby, it’s cold out-side...”


End file.
